


Prophet

by Arty11



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty11/pseuds/Arty11
Summary: The Daily Prophet had done it again. Her and Ron were just not meant to be, but didn't mean she was alone. If only they knew... Thanks to ZeldasLightLove for beta-ing the story.





	Prophet

The papers were wrong. The idle gossip of the ladies in the queue at the apothecary, the general Wizarding public's opinion who just couldn't keep their noses out, everyone who thought that her and Ron were meant to be together fuelled by stupid articles in the blasted Daily Prophet were wrong. It was beginning to grate on Hermione how so many people could have an opinion on her private life when she'd never even met them! It was none of their damn business. She just wanted to be left alone. She'd never asked for or wanted fame and just wanted a quiet life.

It had started before the war of course, this never ending interest in her life but after the war there was no escape. The muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter, the 'brains behind the boy' as she'd been nicknamed had been hounded by reporters and people alike. At first The Prophet, and others, had been talking about her and Harry as the golden couple. After he proposed very early on to his long term love Ginny, and in the world's eyes knocked himself out the running for Hermione's affections, the reporters switched tactic and painted her as a tragic character. Not that he ever was 'in the running' to Hermione who felt that would be more like incest to ever consider it, but The Prophet had said it so to outsiders it must be true. Pitying glances, gentle pats from imbecilic ideological well meaning hoi polloi had enraged her when the news broke of his engagement, yet all she was was happy that her two best friends were finally together and getting married. She had naively hoped that would be the end of it.

The papers had been frantic when just a couple of weeks later her and Ron had 'popped out the woodwork', and even more so when a few months later they'd mutually decided they were better off friends. A few months, a few randomers were suggested as possible suitors (she'd never had a thing with Cormac McLaggen, thank you, or the muggle friend some how they'd got a picture of her having dinner with) and predictably they'd switched their attentions back to her and Ron and the missing love story. The paper's had done this so fervently that Ron had started to think it must be true and they should try a second time. She had had to keep reminding him that they'd been there, done that and it all felt so horribly awkward and unnatural that they were almost at the point of getting Harry to obliviate them both to forget. Somehow it never came up, they never quite got to that point but Hermione had definitely thought it and wished she could obliviate the entire population too. As time went on it got easier and easier until they were at the point when someone reminded them or teased them on drunken evenings and they both laughed good naturedly and moved on. Ron now had a wonderful girlfriend in Demelza Robins, met through Ginny as one of her friends from school and Hermione had, well Hermione had Him.

A few years on and it must have been a slow news week. In the absence of anything else to report they had once again dredged up the failed relationship from years ago and how she was a lonely spinster. It really wasn't anyone's business she thought, stomping out in the rain to head home after enduring a day of taunts and hushed conversations as she approached, along with the meaningful stares and pitying glances. The pitying looks had been back. She wrapped her big black coat on tighter round her body, snuggling into her scarf, slapping the paper against her thigh as she walked down the street in anger, barely noticing the fierce rain that was pounding the pavement. She allowed herself a small smile as to how they would literally wet their pants if they found out the truth as she stalked up to the door of an impressive town house and put her palm on the door. Almost instantaneously the lock inside clicked, moving several bolts. Hermione listened to each one clunk into place with a small smile of satisfaction. The door slowly opened and she entered with a furtive glance around making sure she hadn't been seen, walking through as the door slowly closed behind her.

She made her way up the dark staircase to the first floor library. A large room at the back of the house, the left and right hand walls as she entered were covered in books, along with the walls either side of the fireplace opposite the door. The last wall housed an impressive sash window, complete with window seat. A fire was lit in the grate and dancing shadows flickered around the cosy room. It was warm compared to the rest of the house and Hermione felt comfortable here, despite the thundering rain. It was tastefully decorated for Christmas with a beautiful tree and already some presents lay below, waiting for the rest to magically appear overnight.

Hermione began to take off her coat and almost immediately a house elf in a neat pillow case popped into view beside her.

'Pinky is taking mistresses coat pleases. Pinky will be hanging it in the cupboard ready. Is mistress needings some teas?' squeaked the small creature excitedly holding Hermione's coat and scarf and beaming at her.

'Tea would be lovely if it's not too much trouble? Remember I have it' Hermione started graciously but pinky interrupted.

'I is knowings and remembering mistress' said the elf happily, busying himself folding her coat and scarf and then adding, almost conspiratorially 'I is preparing all sorts of treats for tonight Mistress. Master will be being home shortly'.

The elf's face lit up if possible with even more glee at the impending arrival of their master and having finished in the room he popped away quickly. Hermione sat herself on the sofa, waiting, but for what only seemed a moment as the door opened again. She stood nervously to greet the newcomer. They'd picked a stupid fight with each other that morning after she'd seen the paper at breakfast, one where she once again wanted to come out to the world and he'd refused. She was tired, tired of living a lie and just wanted to be. She didn't want to splash it across the papers, she just wanted to stop hiding, but inevitably it would be front page news and neither wanted the limelight. She watched nervously, intently, trying to judge his mood and more than anything wanting to just rush into his arms and be held by him. To feel his forgiveness and apologise for her outburst that morning. It was Christmas Eve after all.

Without a word to her or much of a glance in her direction at all he shed his outerwear and shook off several white flecks from his expensive yet very muggle wool coat and thick scarf. Hermione glanced out the window to see it had begun snowing even in the few minutes since she'd come in.

'Everything well?' she asked cautiously speaking first, gauging his reaction and waiting with a nervous impatience. She knew, with the intimacy that comes with knowing a person so closely and so deeply that she needed to wait, to let him speak, to let him lead.

'I've missed you' he said carefully. Hermione bit her lip coyly and stared at him nervously. Pinky popped back in with tea but seeing the passionate look between her mistress and master left the tea service quietly and backed out whispering about being glad to have him home, leaving by the door instead of Apparating. The soft click of the door seemed to bring both back round to their senses and the man walked towards Hermione. Resting one hand on her cheek, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, deeply and with purpose. He pulled her to him tightly, before pulling away and staring deep into her eyes.

They were stood in front of the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree and the roaring fire, drinking each other in as if nothing else mattered in the world.

'If' he breathed deeply, hesitating, 'if we do this I'm scared I'll lose you. Heaven and everyone knows I don't deserve you' he whispered, lowering his head to her ear and breathing in her scent. She leant back slightly and gazed deep into his eyes again.

'I love you. So we're a little unconventional. Who gives a damn except you and I? I don't want to shout it from the rooftops but I do want to stop hiding. Especially now...' She spoke with purpose, with feeling, peppering his face with little kisses. He was silent, brooding, but she could see the reassurance sinking down into his soul, her depth of feeling emphasised when she kissed the platinum band on his left hand ring finger.

She wriggled round in his embrace so her back was resting against his chest, and stared out the window at the black sky with swirls of snow. She could just make out two moving dots of light, watching them grow bigger as the man wrapped his arms tighter around her, resting his hands on the tiny swell of her abdomen under the deep burgundy dress she was wearing. It was barely noticeable but he smoothed back the fabric to make it visible. Bending round under her arm quickly, he kissed it gently making her giggle before straightening up and kissing her cheek and wrapping her back in his arms again. She could feel his body relax into a smile behind her. They stood just so for a moment, both just staring out the window at the mesmerising snow, happy and content and peaceful, interrupted only by the doorbell downstairs and the subsequent pop of Pinky.

'Mistress, Master, your guests is arriving. Shall I send them up?' The elf asked politely, almost hesitant to interrupt. The couple broke apart.

'Guests?' She asked quizzically turning towards the little elf, not expecting anyone. He noted her face drop slightly with worry. She had been really looking forward to a quiet evening together and guests usually meant she hid upstairs out of sight.

'I may have invited some people over today for an informal gathering. You gave me pause to think, and Pinky here has been working hard all day. We can't disappoint them. Show them up Pinky' he said quickly, capturing her surprised face in his hands. Her eyes sparkled with fear, exhilaration and disbelief all in one.

'Guests? As in, people? People we know?' She asked breathily. He gave a bark of laughter.

'I thought long and hard about what you said today and the sentence you didn't say was on repeat in my head. I'm not ashamed of you. I will not be ashamed of our child and I will not let our child be ashamed of me for hiding, for not publicly acknowledging the best thing to happen to me. All this time I've been worried you would be embarrassed despite your protestations, that you would realise you deserve to be better off and I was scared, but I'm not a coward. We're not going anywhere. We'll always have her 'he stroked her soft abdomen tenderly 'to bind us together'.

He broke off as the door opened and two familiar heads walked in, one with his wife and one with his girlfriend. A distant ringing announced more guests at the front door but Hermione only had eyes for the two people she never expected to see here. One black haired, one red haired man. Hermione turned to the blonde haired man stood behind her and gasped in delight.

Mrs Malfoy, time to stop hiding I think'.


End file.
